Stella
Stella is the Fairy of the Sun and the Moon. She has long blond hair. She is a year older than the other Winx Club members, because she was held back a grade as she accidentally blew up the school laboratory. Stella cares a lot about her friends. She is very fashionable. Stella is not always performing well in school, because she prefers shopping over her homework. Stella's fairy power attacks seem to mostly come from the sun and the moon. At her home planet Solaria, Stella is a princess. She is sent to Alfea School for Fairies to become a more powerful fairy. Still, she really isn't all that interested in increasing her powers. When Stella transforms, she strikes a pose as green flashes spring from behind her. Her attacks are based on the heat and light of the sun. Stella can throw blasts of light energy and can make balls of heat. She can also use light to make herself glow in the dark. Personality Profile She is depicted as usually proud and self-centered, though she cares a lot about her friends. Besides that, she loves fashion and gossip, sometimes giving fashion advice to the other members of the Winx Club. She'd rather goof off, shop, or go out with boys than do her schoolwork, sometimes annoying the rest of the Winx Club. The most intuitive of all of the members, Stella likes to matchmake and has often had problems with understanding why her friends don't always like getting set up. Despite her intuition, Stella can be rather oblivious at times (especially when it comes to her boyfriend, Brandon). Stella and her friends also gave her the name of "Fairy of fashion" and as mentioned in Season 2 when she met Amore, her bonded pixie, she called herself "The Most Loved Fairy". In the beginning of season one, Stella is 14 years old. Although she might disagree with her friends at times, Stella is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than royalty, fashion, and shopping. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing, but manages to uncover it in the 4th episode of season 3. Stella, surprisingly, also seems to be a good leader, as she leads the Winx whenever Bloom is absent, which proves that she isn't very irresponsible after all. Stella's favorite hobby is shopping. Although she hates studying, her favorite subject is metamorphology. Her favorite spell is Moon Ray, one of her rare moon powers, and she loves eating chips. She has always wanted her separated parents, King Radius and Queen Luna, to reconcile, to the point that she was angry that her father, King Radius, announced his marriage to a new woman, Countess Cassandra, mostly because her daughter Chimera had been mean to her. Relationships Stella is generally on good terms with Bloom, and both are considered to be best friends. This was even mentioned in season 3, however, there was a mistake in the Rai English version, for Stella said, "I mean, Stella's my best friend!" but it is assumed and most likely that she meant to say Bloom. Stella was the one who first introduced Bloom to Alfea, and also comforts Bloom whenever she is stuck in a seemingly hopeless situation. After some conflicts of friendship, Stella became close to Flora. She may not be as close to the other Winx Club fairies, and might even annoy Musa and Layla because of their differing personalities, but regardless Musa, Layla and Stella care for each other. Tecna is always telling her to stop fooling around, but Stella never bothers to listen. However, Stella showed that she cares in season three when Tecna went missing. Stella sometimes flirts with other boys, but she still loves Brandon wholeheartedly. Stella believes that he's the best boyfriend in the world and sometimes brags about it. At the beginning she said she wanted to be a fairy to help people and bring together estranged lovers. Her bonded pixie, as shown in the second season, is Amore, the pixie of love. Seasons Stella has appeared in all seasons. |-|Season 1= In this season, Stella brought Bloom to Alfea when Bloom discovered her magical abilities. She joins a team, the Winx Club, with four other girls, Bloom, Tecna, Musa and Flora. Together, they fought evil and brought peace and harmony to Magix. At first, the three witches, Icy, Darcy and Stormy attempted to steal Stella's ring, as they believed it had the Dragon's Flame (4kids: Dragon Fire), the power of a deity in the series. They forged a note as Brandon asking her out on a date. They succeeded; by kidnapping and binding Stella, they thus forced Bloom to hand over the ring. (It came to Bloom's possession as Stella had chosen to wear another ring for her date, but this turned out to be false) The Trix immediately tested the ring for its magical powers. However, they were disappointed that the ring was not as powerful as they had expected, as it did not contain the Dragon's Flame. During the period Bloom took to the new environment, Stella offered sympathy and comfort when the former faced setbacks. One example was when Bloom learned Sky's (who had been masquerading as Brandon) real identity and was heartbroken. Stella consoled and comforted Bloom, even though she was in the same predicament, earning Bloom's gratitude. Stella and Brandon also started to be interested in each other, partially because they had the same interests, namely shopping and fashion. Initially, Stella knew Brandon as Sky, but in the 17th episode, when Brandon's true identity was revealed, she was horrified to realize that he had lied to her. She was devastated, as Bloom was, but she was optimistic and cheerful, and recovered from her shock. Stella truly loved Brandon, so she accepted him as a being a squire and not coming from a royal line. Stella aided Bloom in recovering her power when the Trix stole it to dominate the world. Eventually, Bloom recovered her powers, and Stella and the others joined the battlefield. Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa held off Darcy and Stormy, the youngest of the Trix sisters, whereas Bloom settled a score with Icy. Stella uses her scepter to save her and the winx girls (in exception of Bloom who was fighting Icy)from Stormy's tornado, however, in the 4kids dub, they teleported from the tornado using a spell from their gym class. In the end, the Winx Club emerged victorious. As the season progressed, Stella's relationships with the other girls grew as they went on their missions to fight evil. They started to gain deeper understanding and trust and appreciated each other for their different personalities. |-|Season 2= In the second season, Stella and Brandon's relationship was off to a good start, until Stella, Bloom, Brandon, Sky, and Aisha went to the UnderRealm. Stella and Brandon were separated from the others. They arrived in a village called Downland. There they met Sponsus and Queen Amentia. Amentia took a real liking to Brandon, which infuriated Stella, who was weak from lack of sunlight. After a recharge, she reunited with Bloom, Sky and Aisha. When they rescued the pixies, Amore saw Stella and a bond of sisterhood was born. After that, Stella was determined to get Brandon back from Amentia. Amore helped with this by putting in one of her soul mate Blossoms in Amentia's bouquet. Thanks to this act, Amentia dumped Brandon for Sponsus, thus saving him from being married and bring him back to Stella. Before a big mid-term exam involving convergence, Stella came up with an idea to help the girls bond better: A slumber party. During the party she told her friends of a fifth grade crush on Robboe of Anphelion and her hopes of him asking her to a dance at her school. Unfortunately he asked a girl named Kimberly from Olimpis and she said yes. Stella wanted to ruin the date by casting a break-out spell but Stella goofed up and broke Kimberly's leg, but instead of asking Stella, Robbie stayed with Kimberly for the whole dance and held her hand. During the test, Stella's contribution was giving the titan vision. After passing the exam, Stella, Musa, and Aisha went to Earth with Bloom and nearly got involved with a gang called "The Suits". After that incident, Stella and the other girls went to a Halloween party and got the last laugh. Afterwards the girls went to a resort realm and Stella showed off a brand new swimsuit that was just for show. The day after, Aisha suggested they send a postcard to Stella's parents, but she did not know that they were divorced until Stella told her. Stella then went to apologize to Aisha, thus earning her Charmix. She then went to the UnderRealm with the other Winx and the Heroes to save Bloom from Darkar. She solved a puzzle involving colors, which was her specialty since she was the fashionable one. |-|Season 3= Stella plays a rather big part in this season. It starts off at her Princess Ball where her father announces he will be remarrying. The bride-to-be is the wicked Countess Cassandra along with her daughter, Chimera. With the help of Valtor, Cassandra puts King Radius under a spell. At her Princess Ball, Stella is spelled herself by Chimera, turning her into a hideous beast and under the influence of Cassandra her father refuses to recognize her as his daughter. But the Winx girls manage to break the spell and turn Stella back to normal. Stella earns her Enchantix by saving her father from a dragon during the thousand-year anniversary of the Kingdom of Eraklyon after Diaspro tricks Sky into drinking a love potion given to her by Valtor. Stella later breaks Cassandra's hold on her father by storming in their wedding ceremony, thus freeing her kingdom and regaining her rightful place as the Princess of Solaria. During Bloom's quest to defeat Valtor and save her parents, Stella is ever faithful and supportive and always willing to help. During this season, Stella and Brandon's relationship grows as well. |-|Season 4= Stella appears in Season 4 with the rest of the Winx Club as they travel to Earth to find the last fairy of Earth. When the Winx Club opens their store, Love and Pet, Stella is in charge of their grooming and clothing. When the boys come to Earth to watch over the girls, Bloom's Earth rival, Mitzi, gets a crush on Brandon and is determined to make him hers. This infuriates Stella and causes her to constantly question Brandon's loyalty since Mitzi constantly follows him around. |-|The Fate of Bloom= On her way to Magix, Stella landed on Earth when she was attacked by Knut and his ghouls. At first Stella was fine until the ogre beats her and take her scepter, Bloom appears to help the blond fairy but she does not know what to do. Knut orders the ghouls to attack the girl but she defends herself by suddenly displaying amazing powers with which she neutralizes Knut and the creatures. Stella regains her scepter and defeats the remaining enemies. After the fight, Stella faints and Bloom assists her by taking her home. After convincing Mike and Vanesa, Bloom's parents, about the existence of magic, allow Bloom to go to the magical realm with Stella. In Alfea, Bloom and Stella meet other fairies Flora, Tecna and Musa and soon they quickly become friends. The girls go to Magix to eat a pizza. In the city, Bloom communicates with her mother for a short time because he sees Knut, the ogre who attacked her and Stella in Gardenia, and follows him to an alley where he was with the Trix, the witches noticed the presence of Bloom and attack her but Stella and the other girls appear to help her. The group transforms but the girls are not strong enough against the Trix so Stella with her ring teleports the group back to Alfea. The next day, Stella and the other Winx are given a challenging task that consist in clean the school without magic. Being a lot of work, Stella suggests calling the Specialists to hellp them finish the cleaning and have a party. At night, Stella and the Winx find that the Trix infiltrated Alfea looking for the Dragon's Flame, they fight against a creature invoked by the witches, to which they defeat despite not having magic. For defending the school, Ms.Faragonda gives back to Stella and the Winx their magical powers. |-|Revenge of the Trix= Stella is seen walking with the Winx while Bloom shares details about her dream with Daphne. Stella claims that the nymph is real and suggests research in the library. The next day, Stella and Musa say goodbye to the girls and they stay in Alfea during the spring break. After the vacations, Stella is seen again reunited with the other girls, while Bloom explains them that she was adopted and has a lot of questions, the fairy of the shining sun along with the other Winx make a promise to help her get the answers. When Bloom went missing, Stella contributes to the search of her friend using her powers of light to illuminate the forest. After the events in the forest, Stella and the Winx are seen distracting the Red Fountain guards, so Bloom can talk to Sky during the parade and finally Stella appears reading a magazine, while Bloom leaves Alfea. |-|The Battle for Magix= Stella crosses a magical portal to get to Bloom's house in Gardenia. Once there she finds that her friend was attacked by the Trix, also that they stolen her powers. Stella convinces Bloom not to allow witches to get away with it, with the support of her parents Bloom returns with Stella to Magix. In Alfea, Stella is seen with the other Winx comforting Bloom. Later, Stella is in Faragonda's office, listening to Bloom's plan to get inside Cloud Tower. The blond fairy gives Bloom her unconditional support and accompanies the redheaded girl along with Sky, Brandon, and Knut who left the witches. After some inconveniences, the small group arrives at Cloud Tower where they are assisted by Riven, who is sorry for the bad things he did. After the events in Cloud Tower, Stella returns to Alfea with Brandon, Riven and Knut, also Ms.Griffin and her students. Not long after, Stella and the other girls encourages Flora to restore Mirta's human appearance. During the decisive battle, Stella saves Flora inside the twister, then she joins forces with the other girls and makes a convergence, which manages to defeat them. At the end of the special, Stella appears celebrating with her friends. |-|Secret of the Lost Kingdom= In the movie Stella along with the others helped Bloom in finding her parents. When the Winx and the Specialists found the Book of Fate in a secret library on Domino and she was quite interested in seeing Bloom's baby pictures when one of them popped up but Bartleby told her otherwise. She is engrossed in seeing Bloom's baby pictures kept in the secret library of Domino. |-|Magical Adventure= In the movie Stella and the winx (minus Bloom) face the trix at Alfea were they are not able to defeat them. They soon discover Bloom is engaged to Sky on a reality TV show, she then tells the Winx, who all say to go to Domino. They arrive to Domino to find a heartbroken Bloom, who is recently just dealing with a broken heart after Sky tells her they can't get married. After being at Domino the Winx teleport to Gardenia, the Winx then collapse and then wake up to find out their magic is gone, so they are then forced with the task to stay on Gardenia until they get their's powers back. The Winx then head to Havram to look for clues to get their powers back, which they do and then are forced to fight the Trix who they then defeat. Appearance * List of Stella's Outfits * Stella's Fairy Forms Stella has long blonde hair, hazel-brown eyes, and a medium skin tone. Through the first, second and third seasons, Stella has bangs for her hairstyle, and generally tends to wear hairbands with her outfits. In season four, her hairstyle changes to a side swept fringe. Her appearance is inspired by the actress Cameron Diaz. In season 1, she wore a green midroff top that is tied in a bow on the front, an orange skirt with a gold belt that has golden circles dangling at the bottom, a lavender headband, and green flip flops with a sunflower on top. In seasons 2 and 3, she wore a green and pink striped tube dress with a pink starred belt, pink strappy heels, and a pink headband. She also had pink hoop earrings with a green star on them. In season 4, her outfit changes to an orange tube dress with stars decorating the top half. Her shoes are green heels, and she has purple ankle socks with darker purple circles on them. She also has small purple star earrings. Her hair is styled loose swept back in a bump. Gallery Rock star.jpg HEH.jpg 44.jpg Ha.jpg Harmonix Stella.png ThCAI8H82U.jpg ThCADUCCWR.jpg ThCASN5I44.jpg ThCAHNBJ2E.jpg 11.jpg Category:Characters